A Friend In Need
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Finn is more supportive of Josh when he comes out to him. Finn/Josh


**A Friend in Need**:

_**Finn is more supportive of Josh, when Josh comes out to Finn.**_

**Finn – POV**

Josh has been acting so weird all day since that Connor thing, just what the fuck is his problem? I was deep in my thought something I don't usually do, when Josh spins around and stops me.

"Slow down mate, what's up?" I ask as Josh starts looking nervously around. Josh tries to run back into the empty changing rooms but I stop him.

"Nothing" is all he mumbles at me trying again to get past me.

"You've been acting weird lately, what's the matter with ya?" I ask again. I look around to see Josh's girlfriend chatting too some girls.

"Ahh, getting cold feet?" I say slagging him off.

Josh takes the moment to break for it and runs back into the changing room, I turn around and call after him, but he ignores me so I follow him back into the changing room. Josh looks like he's having a massive panic attack. I lock the door before I walk over to Josh.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I've got something to tell you" he replies looking slightly scared.

"Mate, we all get stage fright the first time, it's only natural" I say trying to calm him down.

"It's not stage fright" he mutters, not looking me in the eye.

"Look I just don't fancy her" Josh says, raising his voice slightly.

"It doesn't matter" I tell him.

"It's not that simple!" he replies.

"It is. You pulled a desperado, cool" I reply still trying to calm him down but he's still getting worked up.

"Finn, you're not listening to me!" Josh says raising his voice again.

"You're not listening to me! Chances like this don't come around that often, you need to make the most of it!" I say trying to convince Josh to go through with the deed with his girlfriend because I've been listening to him complain about being a virgin during the summer, and I was beginning to have enough of it.

"Finn" he mumbles as I grab hold of his shoulders ready to give him one of my pep speeches.

"Look. You just need to grow a pair. And you just need to get on with it" I say staring into his eyes. I can see something in his eyes, something is forming and clicking, Josh sighs then knocks my arms off his shoulders. I'm slightly confused about what he was doing. He walks up and down before sitting down and puts his head into his hands.

"Josh, are you ok?" I ask standing in front of him. Josh looks up at me his eyes are stained with tears.

"Finn. I-I think I'm-" Josh chokes on the last word.

"Think you're what Josh?" I ask getting worried and scared for my mate, I've never seen him before in such a state.

"Gay" he chokes out through another sob.

"What?" was all I said before I fell back down onto the seat across from Josh.

"Are you sure?" I ask leaning my head against the rail not taking my eyes off Josh.

"I'm not sure. I'm so confused! I've kissed her a few times but I feel nothing!" Josh says punching the wall.

I can't get my head around it, my best mate is gay! I don't know what to think, I'm supposed to hate gays. But I look over at Josh, who's breaking down, he's in an even worse state than I am, but I can't hate him. He's been too much of a good mate to me. I'll help Josh through this I say to myself. I walk over to wear Josh is sitting down leaning against the wall.

"Mate, It's going to be ok" I say putting my arm around him. Josh just cries into my shoulder. A plan forms in my head, something that could help Josh with his confusion and something that could really fuck up my head.

"Josh, mate if you want. You can umm, you can k-ki-kiss me" I mumble quietly.

I try not to look at Josh but out of the corner of my eye I can see him staring at me with shock and confusion. I look into his eyes hoping that would give Josh a hint I was telling the truth and wasn't messing with his head. He still has a that look on his face. I was getting sick of Josh not doing anything and I was starting to back out from kissing him so I grab the back of Josh's head. Josh looks really scared but he doesn't move. I slowly close the gap between us, getting more and more scared as I close the distance until I kiss him. Josh opens his eyes wide as I place my tongue inside his shocked mouth. We fight for dominance during the kiss but I eventually win. I pull away from him in need of air.

"Woah" was all I hear from Josh. Josh starts saying something but I block him out, I block everything out. What was wrong with me? Why did I enjoy kissing my best mate? Before I realise it I'm running as fast as I can, Josh calling after behind me, but ignore him, I ignore the stares and people calling out to me as I run past people. That Connor guy from earlier tries to stop me but I shove him out of my way continuing to run. I eventually stop running and I don't know where I am, I don't know what is happening to me, all I know is I'm confused about my feelings for Josh, mainly why I enjoyed kissing him so much.

"What am I going to do?" I ask to no one in particular. I fall to knees sobbing again.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumble.

_**There is that Waterloo Story I was planning to write. It's finally done :D so R&R and let me know what you guys think. I might continue this as a story but for I consider it as completed. **_

_**Zoey xx**_


End file.
